Timothy Futuro
Appearance Timothy is a young but brilliant mage. He tends to get frazzled and something slides into paranoia, but is able to stay calm in the most intense of situations. He is seen usually with a notebook and pencil at all times. History Timothy was born with the ability to see the flow of time backwards and forwards. When looking backwards, everything is clearly defined as the events happened. Looking forwards however, every possibility of every event ever can be seen, and the butterfly effect it has on the world. Because of this, Timothy can seem frazzled at times and always trying to mediate fights and stopping horrendous accidents before they happened. He became someone of a local hero in Yoshino , and was chosen as one of the Toranku 15 for this reason. Once he joined the T15, he was given the Kawari Ash, who helps keep his visions in check if they become too troublesome on his sanity. Personality Timothy is a brilliant thinker, and is able to figure out a way out of any situation. If things don't go the way he thinks, he has developed the ability to turn back time to avoid that course of history. Timothy has only used this ability once while trying it, and vowed not to use it unless it would save humanity. He cares for others and tries to do what he thinks will benefit the human race in the long run. Magic Extreme Speed(過激急ぎ, Kageki Isogi): Timothy is able to move at a very extremely fast speed. While his top speed isn't known, he has stated that he can break the sound barrier and this statement is further backed up by the fact that a shock collar forms every time Tim moves; hinting that he can move with at least transonic speeds (Mach 0.8-1.0, i.e. 600–768 mph). However, this enhanced speed is not only limited to his foot speed (achieved when running) but also extends to his reflexes, perception and data processing. After remastering his magic, Timothy is now able to channel his magic throughout his body in order to generate vibrations. * Quick Strike (早い殴打, Hayaiōda): Timothy has learned hand to hand combat, and with his Extreme Speed, he is able to avoid punches and attacks, as well as delivering blows at a high velocity. * Kinetic Blast (動的一吹き, Dōteki Hitofuki): Using his magic, Timothy can generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. * Enhanced Stamina: In order to move at such high speeds for prolonged amount of time, Timothy's body has automatically adapted in order to give him inhumanly physical stamina and a good deal of endurance. Timothy's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for several hours; around 25 hours, and his endurance allows him to go straight for several minutes if not an hour even when injured and operating with much lower energy. Air Control (空気管制, Kūki Kansei): Air Control is a rare magic that enables Timothy to manipulate air around him and by extension, winds. * Gust (陣風, Jinpū): Timothy is able to produce large amounts of wind and direct it to a target, causing them to fly away or to be pushed back. * Levitate (跳ぶ, Tobu): Timothy is able to float in the air, as well as cause other objects to float as well. Levitate combined with Extreme Speed allows him to essentially fly if he wanted to, at least for a short jump. * Esplanade (散歩道, Sanpomichi): Controlling the air molecules and forcing them to come together and form an invisible layer beneath his feet, Timothy can walk on the air, treating it like a solid matter. He can also create platforms for others to walk on. The Psyche (神, Shin): Psyche is a magic that allows Timothy to mentally support, help, guide his allies. It also allows him to create mental illusions and communication with his friends, much like telepathy. * Calm Mind (平穏心, Heion Shin): Timothy can take control of someone's Psyche and clear their mind of anything that is troubling to them. * Seal Break (封間, Fūaida): Timothy can take control of your Psyche and break anything that is holding you down mentally, allowing you to further grow or further explore your inner self and control over magic. * Clouded Mind (潤む心, Urumu Shin): Timothy has the ability to mentally overload an opponent to the point of submission. Unfortunately this also impairs him as well. * Dance of Meadow (舞の牧場, Mai no Bokujō): Timothy can temporarily fuse his consciousness with another person resulting in a sharing and transference of knowledge, emotions, and memories. * Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashii): Timothy can read the thoughts and talk to a certain person using a form of mental communication. * Hallucinate (Unnamed): By manipulating what others perceive, Timothy can make his victims see things that aren't actually present. * Psyche Block (神封じる, Shin Fūjiru): Timothy can erect a psychic shield around his mind and other's along with several layers of mental barriers to protect himself and his allies from a mental assault or mind control. Time Cognition-Distortion (時顛倒, Toki Tendō): * Future Sight (後観, Nochikan): Timothy is able to see every possible future in his universe, and which direction (to the benefit or downfall of the human race) each choice made in any situation can create. Unfortunately, this ability comes into play on it's own a lot of the time, causing Timothy to become frazzled trying to solve the problem, hence the notebook. * Past Sight (過ぎ観, Sugikan): Timothy can see every choice made ever known in his universe, and is able to search for specific events similar to searching an index of a history book, albeit the most detailed and complete one. * Rewind (リワインド, Riwaindo): Timothy can turn back time for 15 minutes if an event dangerously falls apart, and is able to go back and try and stop it. * Event Knowledge (行事学, Gyōji Gyaku): Using his magic, Timothy is able to gain instinctive knowledge of events before they happen, and often knows how one would react in certain situation; even before the person in question decides to take certain moves. However, this spell is useless, if Timothy cannot react properly. Physical CapabilitiesEdit Enhanced Strength: Due to the rigorous exercises and strict training regimen Timothy has set up for himself, Timothy has both great upper body strength and strong legs. He possesses a limited degree of astonishing strength allowing him to move with great speed while carrying two people at once as well as jump about twelve feet across while carrying a female on his back. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Peak Finesse: Skilled Combatant: Stories Old friends, new beginnings: This story is the introduction of Timothy and his life long friend, Scorpia Dākukawa. Random Facts 'PARTNER- 'Ash (Kawari)